Blue Jeans and Sand
by Never-strike-twice
Summary: RemusxSirius oneshot based on the prompt 'blue jeans and sand'. Remus doesn't want to take off his jeans to swim in the sea. That sounds a bit disturbing, sorry. It's not meant to, I just don't know how to rephrase it. Just fluff, I swear! From Sirius' perspective. Please read and review!


**This story is dedicated to my friend Ella, who gave me the prompt for it. Please look up her fanfiction, her name is GypsyStars. **

The sun is shining. The sea is a bright, bright blue. Incidentally, so are Remus' jeans, which are providing the only flaw in my otherwise perfect view. The white sand sticks to my legs as I wade out of the sea and half-run, half-scramble over to him. He isn't even reading a book. Remus reading a book is acceptable, even when the sea is blatantly the best option. He's just standing there watching us.

I reach him. He barely even notices until I stand right in front of him, he's been staring at the sea so intently.

"Come on Moony! Come and swim!" A year ago I would have taken his hand, but now… what if he thinks I'm pushy? What if I make him uncomfortable?

"I can't, Pads. I don't want to take my jeans off. I'll get really sunburnt, and anyway, I don't have trunks."

Privately I think it's less sunburn than not wanting us to see his scars, but I say nothing about that.

"We don't have trunks either. How could we? We weren't exactly planning to go to the beach."

"Still. Sunburn. I'll just sit or something."

I could just leave him, but something in his face won't let me. The sand is warm beneath my feet, and the sea is sparkling. I can't just let my Remus be sad. At last I take his hand and drag him down to the sea.

"You don't have to take your jeans off!" I shout.

For the next couple of hours, the splashing, swimming and hysterical laughter that beaches are really intended for ensues. Remus joins in with enthusiasm. So much so, in fact, that he nearly forgets to put a spell on his pockets to keep them dry. I have to remind him.

We eventually collapse on the beach. Remus' jeans are so covered in sand that they look like they have a different pattern.

It's not until we're back in Prongs' parents' house that the problems start for Remus. I hear a yell from him about a minute after we arrive.

"Pads! A hand?" I come rushing in, so alarmed by his tone that I expect to see him battling Death Eaters, at the very least.

In fact, all I see is Remus leaning uncomfortably against a wall with the flies of his jeans undone. The mix of emotions going through me is actually fairly extraordinary. Choking like I have swallowed an entire bottle of Skele-Grow, I ask:

"What's up?"

"So Pads, you know denim shrinks when it gets wet?"

This doesn't help. Remus is actually asking me to undress him. Or at least implying it.

"Use magic?" I offer weakly. When I have managed to find my voice, that is.

"Can't. I was paranoid that you and Prongs would do something ridiculous, like dye them pink or charm them invisible. You can't remove these jeans with magic. Incidentally, nor can you change their shape or colour by magic, and they are a little bit hex resistant."

"Moony, you are the most idiotic genius I have ever met."

"How many geniuses have you met?"

"Just you. It's not a very tough competition. Anyway, I thought it was genii?"

"Nope. Genii are household gods. The plural of genius is geniuses. But we can discuss the ancient Romans and their weird traditions at another point. Are you going to help me or not?"

Ten minutes or so later, one leg of the jeans is inside out and around his ankle, and the other is stuck to his knee like a limpet. We have had to temporarily cease due to uncontrollable laughter.

Eventually the trousers are off, and I see exactly why Remus didn't want us to see his leg. A puckered pink scar runs down from just above his knee to mid-calf. It hurts me to look at it, but I just can't help it.

"Pads, can you stop staring? Please."

I don't move. I think that would be a very bad idea. Especially since I know that if I do, I'll do something extremely stupid. Merlin knows what. I would rather remain in a position where Remus doesn't.

With incredible force of will, I manage to raise my head. Remus is standing very close to me. So close that I can feel his breath on my face.

"Sirius – " he says, but that's all he has a chance to say because I'm kissing him and he's kissing me back and this must be the happiest moment of my life – and he pulls away. Not a lot. Not so much that he really wants to stop, but still, it takes a moment before I can breathe again.

"Sirius, much as I don't want to stop, I don't have any trousers on," he murmurs into my lips.

"I don't mind," I whisper back. I feel his smile.

"Not sure that's how I want to start our relationship."

He moves away to find some clean clothes and I'm left standing and staring and the sand-speckled jeans on the floor. Thank Merlin denim shrinks when it gets wet.

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review! Reviews will make me happy!**


End file.
